


A Taste of You

by Albuslover8101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Thorin, Demisexual Dwarves, Demisexuality, Experienced Bilbo, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid the steaming water of Erebor's newly reopened hot springs Bilbo and Thorin discover things about one another and try out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eowyn (eowynsmusings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/gifts).



> Um, so... This happened?
> 
> I've had this Hot Springs idea in my head for months since Brandybuckpuck prompted me with it, and decided to use it for my Hobbit Holiday fic! It just so happens that it also falls during Tolkien's Dirty December... so this came out!
> 
> Eowynsmusings, I hope you like this! There was no sad stuffs, so I hope this fulfills your wishes!
> 
> So many thanks to my two betas Dragonbilbo and StrivingArtist! This fic would have been completely different without your help! Thank you SO much!
> 
> Also this is lowkey inspired by a NastyRutobuka comic... So, yeah :)

The reopening of the hot springs within the great mountain city of Erebor was quite a big deal. There were two hot springs. One used by the masses; all the dwarrow staying to help with the restoration of Erebor after the Battle of Five Armies, and those that came from all over the world to make Erebor their permanent home. The other spring was declared by Thorin, the rightful King Under the Mountain, as the royal hot springs. This spring was open to all those who had partaken in the quest to reclaim Erebor, regardless of their nobility status. Bilbo Baggins had yet to go to these hot springs, but his friends within the company urged him to try them out. Bofur had taken full advantage of this decree and could be seen coming and going to the hot springs multiple times a week. He urged Bilbo to go any time he got stressed, because the hot water did wonders to soothe the anxieties and stresses of the day. And by Eru did Bilbo need to get rid of the stress he was carrying.

When Bilbo decided to stay in Erebor, he had had no idea that his life would get this hectic. Bilbo knew that he should be grateful; he had almost left the mountain in tears over the death of Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli before Balin had come running out to tell him that “returned to the stone” didn’t mean dead, but rather they needed more intensive healing and had been moved back inside the mountain. That had begun a long stretch of waiting by bedsides everyday, hopeful that the Line of Durin would not be broken. It was not an easy fight, but all three had pulled through. The more time he spent in Erebor, the less Bilbo felt that he could leave. Those loud, rude dwarrow that had crashed into his living room all those months ago had become his dearest friends. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them. When Bilbo brought this up to them at one of the company dinners, his friends were ecstatic. There were great whoops and cheers, and Thorin’s warm eyes sparkled at him from across the table, saying that anything he needed from them, would be his, and any belongings he needed could be brought with one of the convoys traveling past the Shire from the Blue Mountains. The heat in the room was suddenly too much for Bilbo, and he had to look away. Privately, much later, Thorin and Balin had asked Bilbo if he might become an Ambassador. Specifically, they asked him to meet with the Elves since Bilbo worked so well with them and knew the language. Bilbo remembered that Thorin wasn’t thrilled with anyone having to meet with the elves, but if it had to happen, he would prefer it to be Bilbo…

And well, if that didn’t make Bilbo’s stomach churn and his face heat up, then nothing would. Bilbo accepted and began working as an ambassador the next day.  
Bilbo had been living in the mountain kingdom for six months and it was about time that he visited those hot springs. Another day of endless meetings with the elves of Mirkwood trying to bang out a permanent trade agreement was ending. No matter how much he tried to make each side see reason, Bilbo’s throat felt raw from trying to talk nonstop in an attempt to keep the peace. Sighing, Bilbo walked down the hallway towards where he knew the spring was located. Maybe an hour or so would loosen the very tight muscles in his shoulders.

Bilbo nodded at the dwarf who was standing at attention outside of the door to the springs, and made his way inside. The room inside, if you could even call it a room, was cavernous and open, lit by tiny crystals imbedded in the walls. Bilbo was in awe of how massive this one room inside the mountain was. He quickly disrobed and set about readying himself for getting into the water. 

He couldn't help the small moan that escaped him when his foot first touched the water. It was just the right temperature, not too warm, but just hot enough that Bilbo could already feel his muscles relaxing. His friends were certainly right thinking that this would be good for him.

Bilbo waded deeper into the pools up to his waist, letting the water warm him and quiet his thoughts and anxieties about the meeting from earlier. He began looking around for a place to sit down when he spotted…

Oh.

There was Thorin, hair tied back in a low ponytail, cupping the water in his hands and lifting it to cascade down over the muscles of his arms and down his chest. His unclothed, glistening, hairy chest...

Bilbo felt his face grow red. This was Thorin! His friend and the King of the mountain where he is now residing! Sure, Thorin was exceedingly aesthetically pleasing, but regardless of how well the two of them got along together there was no way Thorin could think of him as anything more than a friend.

Bilbo had to get out of here. The water, once relaxing and warm, suddenly felt too hot against his skin. Just as he was turning around to flee, a voice rang out behind him.

"Master Baggins! I'm glad to know you've finally taken us up on the offer to use Erebor's hot springs." Thorin's voice said, and with a small sigh Bilbo realized he truly had no escape, and turned back around to face Thorin, who was suddenly much closer than he had been before.

"Ah, yes, they are quite lovely aren't they? Very warm... And the lighting from the crystals is very… relaxing."

Thorin nodded, a pleased smile crossing his face, "Come, sit with me a while, Master Baggins," and held out his hand.

With no other option, Bilbo reached out and grabbed a hold of Thorin's much bigger hand. Though it was a considerable size difference, Bilbo couldn't help the rush of affection that overtook him. Their hands seemed to fit together beautifully.

Thorin led him over to a small, secluded section of the springs where there was a slight incline. There Thorin gently pulled him down and began discussing with Bilbo what his thoughts on the meeting had been, and what he suggested they do in order to get what Erebor wanted out of the trade agreements. While Bilbo had many thoughts on the matter, he couldn’t seem to get his mind to focus on the words that Thorin was saying. Everything was too much, the water, the lights, the fact that Thorin’s hand was still in his…

“…lbo? Bilbo?” His name, his given name, cut through the haze that had begun creeping up the sides of Bilbo’s vision. Shaking his head, his eyes refocused on Thorin’s concerned face in front of him. 

“I- I’m sorry!” Bilbo stammered, “I must have gotten overheated. Sorry, sorry what were you saying?” Bilbo questioned, turning to look anywhere but at the dwarf sitting in front of him. Seeing Thorin shirtless had unleashed all the thoughts Bilbo had tried to keep at bay for months, but right now he was failing at hiding that fact from his companion.  
Suddenly, a gentle hand was cupping his cheek and turning his head back to face Thorin. Piercing blue eyes met his hazel ones and Bilbo could not hold himself back any longer and placed a swift kiss to the corner of Thorin’s mouth

Oh great Bilbo… you’re going to get it now… Thorin is your friend and you’ve just ruined it by acting like a lovesick tween!

“Thorin, I am so… so sorry! I- I don’t know what came over me, it…” Bilbo began, eyes wide as he started to pull away from Thorin, before the dwarf’s hand tightened around his own.

“Do you mean that? If you do, I’ll let you go and we won’t speak of it again, but… well if… I would not be opposed to more kisses from you.” Thorin said, face flushing almost as bright as Bilbo’s tomatoes back in the Shire. 

Bilbo gaped at him, “Wha-? Realy?! I… But you’re a king?” Bilbo stammered, confused. There was no way that Thorin could ever feel the same way that he did, could he?  
Thorin nodded, determined now, “I am, yes, but that doesn’t matter. I’ve already named Fíli as my heir, so any… relations I choose to partake in don’t affect that. And as a named Dwarf-friend you hold the highest status out of anyone other than the royal family… So if that is all that is holding you back Bilbo…” he trailed off, looking at Bilbo hopefully.  
Bilbo looked back at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. So that meant… “How long?” He questioned, “How long have you wanted to approach me with this?”  
Thorin’s face reddened again, “To be truthful, I’m not quite sure. I’m not sure how much you know about Dwarrow by now Bilbo, but we only love once, and do not feel any stirrings of love or longing before we meet that person… and I do not think I recognized what was happening until after the Carrock, and after that I knew not how to tell you how I felt. And then once we got to Erebor, with the goldsickness and then you were going to leave and I…” Thorin trailed off, coming to the realization that he was rambling.

Bilbo knew not what to say, “I... all this time? Wait a minute, you mean to say that I am your ‘One’? And you were just never going to let me know?!”

Thorin smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t know how to bring it up. I was going to be content with having you near, and being your friend, since I thought my affections were not reciprocated… But they are, aren’t they, Bilbo?” he questioned him, again a look of hopefulness crossing his face.

“I… yes, yes they are returned. I don’t have an exact time when I realized it or anything, but yes. Yes I am very… fond of you, Thorin.” Bilbo said smiling shyly back at Thorin. 

Thorin’s responding smile was blinding in the dim light, before he moved forward slowly to cup Bilbo’s face.

“May I?” He asked, eyes dipping back and forth between Bilbo’s eyes and lips.

Bilbo nodded a bit frantically, “Yes, please. Please Thorin…” He said before trailing off as Thorin’s lips met his own. 

Thorin’s mouth was soft yet insistent against his own, and Bilbo couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as Thorin’s arms began to wrap around him and pull them together. Somehow Bilbo had forgotten that the two of them were in a hot spring together, completely nude. Dwarrows had no shame, as could be seen from all the public bathing that had happened during the quest, but Bilbo felt quite different now when pulled flush against the dwarf king. Thorin’s interest was becoming very clear to Bilbo, and he knew that his own prick was responding in kind. Bilbo broke away from the kiss to pant for breath, and looked up to see Thorin’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Bilbo…” Thorin panted, “I want… I want a great many things, but I do not have the knowledge on, on what might please you.” Thorin said, his face open and honest.  
Bilbo’s hands paused on their journey across Thorin’s chest at this admission, “Oh, right. Right, well we don’t have to do anything more than this, Thorin, it’s fine!” Bilbo began to say before Thorin shook his head.

“No, I want this Bilbo, I want to be with you. Finally. I just do not know what I need to do, having never done it personally, but I have heard many times, either in the soldier’s barracks, or bars within the world of men that if you do not do enough ...ah… preparation you can hurt your partner.”

Bilbo’s face flushed again, so that was where this was headed. “Thorin, there is so much more we can do together to bring each other pleasure than just claiming each other. I know I have more experience than you, considering how dwarrow are with their Ones, so I can help teach you... There are some simpler things we can do, like this,” Bilbo said slowly letting his hand drift down through the water to lightly circle Thorin’s sizable girth. Thorin shuddered and Bilbo enjoyed watching his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. “We could do just this,” Bilbo continued, slowly starting to move his hand gently over Thorin’s hard member. “I think I could easily get you off by just doing this,” Bilbo whispered, and Thorin let out a loud, low moan in response. Bilbo continued the slow pace that he had set, letting his hand glide over Thorin’s wet skin. Thorin continued letting out low gasps and moans, his head falling back to expose the long line of his neck. Bilbo couldn’t resist the temptation and moved in closer to take a taste. He let his teeth graze over the hollow between Thorin’s neck and collarbone, and Thorin let out a high yelp, bucking his hips into Bilbo’s waiting hands. 

Bilbo smirked, “See, there’s much more to do than just fucking,” he said, smirking up at Thorin before lowering his face back down to suck kisses onto the place where he had just bitten. Thorin’s skin was warm and smelled and tasted like the same soap that Bilbo had been given to use for bathing. There was something uniquely Thorin about the smell, which is what had attracted Bilbo to the soap in the first place, and Bilbo could not get enough of it now. He nosed his way along Thorin’s collarbone, and down his hairy chest, trailing light kisses along the way. His hands were still circled around Thorin’s large girth, still slowly pushing and pulling and at a teasing pace. Bilbo squeezed Thorin a bit tighter just as he bit down on one of Thorin’s nipples, causing Thorin to shout out in pleasure.

“Mahal, Bilbo don’t stop, oh please don’t stop. Mahal, that feels amazing, I…” Thorin said, babbling.  
Bilbo couldn’t contain how elated he felt. Here was Thorin, the dwarf he had pined after for months, begging him not to stop as he pleasured him with his hands, “Eru, you feel amazing. You taste amazing… I just want…” Bilbo trailed off, choking on the words he wished to say.

“What do you want, Bilbo?” Thorin asked, still clearly overwhelmed with pleasure, but still aware of his surroundings and Bilbo. The sight of Thorin’s eyes, dark with desire, and intense on him nearly made Bilbo come undone.

“Oh, Eru, I want to taste you Thorin. I want my mouth on every inch of you, I want you to come unraveled as I taste everything that you have to offer.” Thorin began panting again, eyes falling shut. “Would you like that?” Bilbo asked, “Would you let me? There are so many things I can do, suck you off, swallow you down, fuck you with my tongue…” Bilbo trailed off at Thorin’s loud groan. “Would you like to try that? Me fucking you with my tongue?” Bilbo asked him.

“Mahal, yes Bilbo! Yes, please, that sounds… that sounds…” Thorin stammered. Bilbo couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. How did he get so lucky to find someone like this?

Bilbo pulled away from Thorin’s nipples and cock, which made Thorin whine in his displeasure. Bilbo smiled and hushed him, slowly lead them further up the incline that they had been seated at before so that Thorin had something to lean against, and Bilbo’s face wouldn’t have to be underwater. Bilbo gently let go of Thorin and turned him around, ready to get started, but before he did he said, “Now, make sure to tell me if you don’t like anything. Or if you think you’re going to fall into the water. I’ll not have them accuse me of trying to drown the King Under the Mountain!”

Thorin snorted, “I’m sure they won’t think that, Bilbo, but I will, thank you.” He said smiling sweetly back at Bilbo. Bilbo couldn’t help the rush of sheer affection that he had towards the dwarf before lightly kissing his shoulder and slowly making his way down Thorin’s body.

Eru, Thorin tasted even better down here, and Bilbo hadn’t even got to where he really wanted. He grabbed Thorin’s hips as he pressed open mouthed kisses to his lower back.  
Thorin groaned, “Sometime this century, Bilbo.” He said impatiently, pushing his hips back into Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo smirked, pleased that he could have this effect on Thorin. Bilbo couldn’t wait to see how he could make the dwarf king come completely undone, “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Bilbo spread Thorin’s cheeks, and let his head fall to Thorin’s hole, and began to run his tongue along the entrance. Good heavens! Bilbo had been mistaken when he thought that Thorin’s skin had tasted like the epitome of Thorin’s essence. His tongue slowly working its way around the tight, unused muscle of Thorin’s asshole, Bilbo had never felt as privileged as he did in that very moment. Thorin had been letting out constant moans since Bilbo had spread him, his hands were braced on the wall in order to keep him up, and he was twisted to try to watch what Bilbo was doing to him. His face was flushed absolutely beautifully, in Bilbo’s opinion, and Bilbo couldn’t help the moan that escaped his own mouth as he pressed the flat of his tongue to Thorin’s hole. With the continued tonguing, Bilbo began to push his tongue past the ring of muscle, up into Thorin. His gasps and moans continued to encourage Bilbo on until finally he reached around to grasp Thorin’s stiff cock. He started stroking it with his hand as his tongue kept up with its relentless pace.

“Oh, Mahal, I’m… I’m close, Bilbo!” Thorin gasped, clearly torn between thrusting forward into Bilbo’s waiting hand, or backward further onto his tongue. Bilbo moaned again and sped up both, licking into Thorin with a fervor, desperate to taste all that he could. Thorin’s moans increased, and as Bilbo pushed his tongue in as far as it could go without cramping his jaw, he came with a shout, pushing back into Bilbo. Once satisfied that Thorin had come down from his high, Bilbo reached down through the water with the hand that had been braced on Thorin, to fist his own cock. He was done embarrassingly soon, with his face still pressed against Thorin’s bum, breathing in his scent.

Thorin was still panting when Bilbo came back to himself. He straightened out and gently wrapped his arms around Thorin’s stomach, pulling him back into the water to lean on him.

“Well?” Bilbo asked, “What did you think?”

Thorin huffed out a small laugh, “Very enjoyable, Master Baggins. I look forward to doing it again with you.”  
Bilbo pressed a small kiss to Thorin’s temple. “I certainly didn’t expect all this when I came to the hot springs today, but if you’re agreeable, than I will definitely visit them again with you in the near future!”

Thorin’s blinding smile was all the answer that Bilbo could ever have needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm still new with writing smut, so any feedback is so appreciated!


End file.
